


Restraint

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu are dating for almost a year now but Mingyu noticed that whenever he tries to kiss Wonwoo on the lips, Wonwoo is always avoiding it.Mingyu thought Wonwoo hated kissing. But it was just the other way around.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please bear with my fic this is an unedited one but I hope you enjoy!! ❤

"You have work today?" Mingyu is looking at Wonwoo who just went out of the bathroom half naked and drying off his hair. 

"Yes, babe. I thought it'll be my rest day but they said there's an urgent meeting in the office so I have to go" Mingyu hums in response and helped Wonwoo in preparing. He went to their closet to get Wonwoo's clothes. 

"Here" Mingyu gave the pair of white long sleeves and a pants to Wonwoo. After Wonwoo wear the clothes, Mingyu choose a necktie for Wonwoo and went closer to the older to put the necktie. 

"There, you're all set." Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo and the latter does the same. Mingyu grab the opportunity to kiss Wonwoo on the lips but he avoided it and kissed Mingyu on the forehead instead. 

"I have to go, Gyu. Thank you for helping me prepare today. I'll be back at six." Mingyu nodded and waved goodbye as he watched Wonwoo leave the house. 

"He avoided again" Mingyu whispered disappointment.

Ever since they got together, Mingyu never got the opportunity to kiss Wonwoo on the lips, it's either Wonwoo will act faster to kiss him on his hands, cheeks or forehead, except on the lips. 

Does he hate kissing? Maybe he feel disgusted. But Mingyu likes kissing. He likes kissing to the point where he tried to use force on Wonwoo but Wonwoo got mad so he didn't get laid for weeks which was torture for him. 

Maybe he should ask Wonwoo directly ask why he kept on avoiding kissing on the lips . Because god, Mingyu is going crazy. They're going out for almost a year, yet their lips still aren't touching. He's definitely going crazy.

It's already 6pm and Mingyu already prepared a dinner for both of them. He also cleaned the house and did the laundry. All that's left is Wonwoo's presence. 

Mingyu's face lightened up when he heard a footsteps on the door, he went to the front door and saw Wonwoo taking off his shoes. 

"I'm home" Wonwoo is tired but he never failed to smile at Mingyu who is excited to see him. 

"Welcome home babe" Mingyu went closer to Wonwoo. 

"How was work?" He wrapped his hands around Wonwoo's neck while looking at Wonwoo who's exhausted from work. 

"Tiring" Wonwoo said as he undo his necktie which Mingyu find sexy. Once again, Mingyu attempted to kiss Wonwoo on the lips and as expected, Wonwoo dodge again. 

"Let's do that another time, babe" Wonwoo brushed Mingyu's cheeks and kissed them then proceeded in the kitchen. Something is definitely wrong. 

It's already late. Good thing it is weekend and both of them will have a time together on weekends. Wonwoo is lying on the bed, watching movie on netflix, while Mingyu just got out of the bathroom with his damp hair. 

Mingyu joins him in bed while drying his hair. Both of them are engrossed in the movie when there was a kissing scene popped out which made Mingyu got the opportunity to brought up the topic. 

"You never kissed me on the lips." Mingyu finally initiated the talk while still watching the movie. "I never complained about it, but lately there's so many thoughts coming into my head." 

Mingyu clenched his hand on the bed as he continue. "Sometimes I thought you don't love me anymore that's why you're not kissing me because you're saving it for someone else" 

Mingyu said almost tearing up but Wonwoo went closer to him and hold his hand. "You know that's not true."

"But that is what I feel everytime you shove me away whenever I'm trying to kiss you." Mingyu cries. He felt pathetic, crying over a trivial matter. Mingyu cried harder thinking that Wonwoo might leave him for being so immature. Maybe he should accept the fact that Wonwoo might not love him at all.

Mingyu suddenly stopped crying as he felt something on his lips. Mingyu's eyes widen in shock. Wonwoo's lips on...him?? Is he dreaming? Though the kiss just lasted for a second, Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, open mouthed in disbelief.

"Gyu, I hate to see you crying because of me." Wonwoo softly wiped the tears on Mingyu's cheeks. Mingyu hugged Wonwoo and pouted. "Then stop pushing me away."

Wonwoo kissed Mingyu once again but this time it's a lot more longer than the first. The kiss took ten seconds, it's definitely much better. But Mingyu wanted more. 

"I already kissed you, happy?" Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and waiting for the latter to say yes. 

But instead of saying yes, Mingyu crawled into the bed trying to pin Wonwoo down. "No, I want more." Wonwoo move back as Mingyu coming towards him. 

Wonwoo got cornered on the head board of their bed. Mingyu took the opportunity to kiss Wonwoo while the latter is pushed in to the corner. He finally did it without Wonwoo pushing him away. 

Mingyu being so needy of Wonwoo's mouth for months, he lead Wonwoo with open-mouthed kiss while grabbing Wonwoo's hair. Mingyu slipped his tongue inside Wonwoo's mouth that made the latter moan. 

Mingyu continue to dominate Wonwoo's mouth and realized that the older is not feeling it normally. Wonwoo tried to escape but Mingyu immediately straddle on Wonwoo and pushed down both of Wonwoo's hands with force. Mingyu pushed his tongue inside Wonwoo's mouth further that made Wonwoo squirmed. 

When Mingyu finally part his lips from Wonwoo with a white string of saliva that still connects them. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's crotch and he smirked. He's right. Wonwoo is so turned on right now. 

Mingyu touched Wonwoo's hard rock erection that made Wonwoo moaned in response. "So...you don't hate kissing hmm?" Mingyu teasing the tip of Wonwoo's dick that made him shudder. 

"T-That's why I said no." Wonwoo is stuttering as he complained to Mingyu. 

"Are you embarrassed to tell me?" Wonwoo nodded, blushing. Mingyu thought it was cute. "You should've told me. You don't know how hurt I am everytime you pushed me away". Wonwoo felt bad as he saw Mingyu's expression. 

"I'm sorry Gyu. I just.. You might think I'm a pervert if you saw me like this whenever we kiss, that's why I want to avoid kissing you as much as possible" Wonwoo explained. 

Mingyu pouted and put his face closer to Wonwoo. "I never thought of that and never will. Besides, I think... it's sexy." Mingyu bit his lower lips and aim at Wonwoo's neck kissing and sucking until it leaves a bright red mark while making circles on Wonwoo's tip which made him moan in pleasure. 

"M-Mingyu.." Wonwoo moan his name. "Does it feel good?" Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu's kisses went from Wonwoo's neck to his jaw up until he reached his lips. Wonwoo closed his mouth trying to avoid Mingyu's kisses again but Mingyu put his thumb over Wonwoo's lips. 

"Open them for me babe". Wonwoo hesitated for a moment but eventually he complied and open his mouth for Mingyu. The latter put his two fingers inside. "Suck them." Mingyu said to Wonwoo and the older willingly obeyed. 

Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's dick twitch as he keep on playing with Wonwoo's cock and mouth. "Won wait" Mingyu pulled out his fingers from Wonwoo's mouth as he speak. Wonwoo hummed, still flustered from sucking Mingyu's fingers. 

Mingyu moved away from Wonwoo from straddling the older and the latter got confused why Mingyu distance himself. Did he disappoint Mingyu in some ways? He doesn't know. 

Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed, stared and smirked at Wonwoo. "Show me how you masturbate babe". Mingyu said fervently to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo's eyes widened upon Mingyu's request. He immediately shook his head in disagreement. "What? No! I can't do that". Mingyu's eyebrow raise when he heard Wonwoo opposed him. 

"Just imagine the those months I endured every time you push me away. Imagine the thoughts I had every time you reject me, Wonwoo." Mingyu slowly undoing his button on his shirt as he speak. "Just this once Wonwoo, this is how I want you to pay me back from those months I feel neglected." Mingyu pouted. 

Wonwoo didn't say anything, he is contemplating if he's going to do it or not. But he never touch himself in front of Mingyu and he think he could never. But Mingyu is right, he suffered enough because of him and he's feeling bad about it. 

"So what now babe?" Mingyu look at him waiting for his answer. Wonwoo didn't say anything but he start to undo his pants and boxer until his bare skin is the only thing visible. Wonwoo is blushing red but he open his legs wide willingly in a view where Mingyu can see it clearly. Mingyu smiled excitedly. 

Wonwoo touch his cock and start rubbing in circle with his thumb. After a few tease on his tip, he began to pump his hard length starting from the bottom to the top of his cock, doing it repeatedly while his eyes shut from sensitivity.

"Don't close your eyes and look at me, Won" Mingyu commands and Wonwoo immediately complied. He slowly open his eyes and looked at Mingyu. The younger lick his lips, starts undoing his pants and finally touching himself as well, never leaving wonwoo in his sight. Mingyu kneeled on the bed but still sitting then he groan as he proceeds in stroking his cock in front of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo blushed harder, he bite his lips seeing Mingyu masturbating in front if him. He wants Mingyu. He wants Mingyu so much he lubricate his fingers with his saliva and put one in his hole and let out a moan. "Mingyu.." Wonwoo called Mingyu as he pushed his finger deeper. 

"Does it feel it good, baby?" Mingyu asked as he keep stroking on his cock. Wonwoo nodded, releasing a moan in every thrust he does with his hole. Wonwoo added another finger that made him squirm in his place. 

"M-Mingyu..please.." Wonwoo chant Mingyu's name every time he thrust his fingers deeper in his hole. "Mingyu you feel so good". The older fuck himself while staring at Mingyu who's jerking himself in front of him. Mingyu stopped doing his thing and went closer to Wonwoo. 

"I don't know why it's so easy for you to crumble my control just like that" Mingyu kneeling on the bed, Wonwoo went closer to Mingyu's dick and starts stroking it. "Can I?" Wonwoo asking for permission to give Mingyu a head, and of course Mingyu can never say no to this, the younger nodded as response excitedly knowing Wonwoo is great in giving the best blowjobs. 

Wonwoo starts engulfing Mingyu's cock with his mouth, his tongue doing its job to lick the leaking precum, not letting anything go to waste. Mingyu's eyes almost turned white in pleasure when Wonwoo suddenly deep throated him. "W-Wonwoo...feels..good...your mouth feels so good". Mingyu is a moaning mess, he loves it when Wonwoo is eating his cock while making an eye contact with him with his foxy eyes, it makes him go crazy. 

"Baby...I-I'm cumming.." Mingyu tried to push Wonwoo away since he's reaching his climax but Wonwoo refused and instead, he bobbed his head up and down on Mingyu's cock faster and the latter groaned so hard leaving his mouth open due to so much pleasure. He finally came on Wonwoo's mouth sucking him dry until nothing left on Mingyu's. Wonwoo smiled innocently at Mingyu like he didn't do anything sinful a minute ago. "You're shy at kissing but not at giving head? I see." Wonwoo chuckled. 

Mingyu lie down on the bed and reached for Wonwoo's hand. "Ride me" Mingyu suggested. Wonwoo is obviously embarrassed about it but he complied eventually. Wonwoo move himself as he slowly put Mingyu's cock in his hole. Wonwoo is shaking from too much pleasure because god know how big Mingyu is. The older sexily moan when Mingyu suddenly grabbed his hips and thrust into him. 

"Not so sudden Mingyu!" He warned. But it's already too late, Mingyu is already ravaging him merciless. Wonwoo is trembling from too much pleasure he put his hands on Mingyu's chest for support. "I can't...No more Mingyu.." 

Mingyu sits up and flip Wonwoo beneath him knowing that Wonwoo gets easily tired. Mingyu put his cock inside Wonwoo once again but slowly this time which made Wonwoo crazy. "Mingyu stop teasing me. Just fuck me." Wonwoo whined, and of course, Mingyu being the tease that he is, Mingyu is slowly pulling out his dick out of Wonwoo and when the tip is the remaining inside Wonwoo's hole, he pushed back again but this time, it's hard and fast just like how Wonwoo want.

Wonwoo gripped on the bedsheet and biting the pillow preventing himself to let out a noise. Mingyu went closer to Wonwoo and kissed the latter instead. Wonwoo's cock twitch, his hole clenched as Mingyu dominate his mouth. As they part from the kiss, Mingyu thrust faster and harder on to Wonwoo while stroking the the older. 

"Stop touching me or else I'm gonna cum right away" Wonwoo arch his back in pleasure when Mingyu keeps on hit his sweet spot "Just come then." Mingyu felt a tight feeling on his stomach indicating that he's also nearing his limit. 

"Wonwoo baby.. I'm gonna cum" Wonwoo nodded and crossed his legs around Mingyu's hips and finally initiated to kiss. As they kiss, Mingyu's pace went faster but sloppier, indication that he's already reaching his limit. 

Both of them exchanging moans and groans as both of them reached climax. Wonwoo biting Mingyu's shoulder as he finally made a release and Mingyu still thrusting into Wonwoo filling him with his hot thick cum. Mingyu pulled out from Wonwoo and out his weight on the latter.

"Get off me. You're too heavy!" Wonwoo complained. "But I want to cuddle!" Mingyu didn't flinch and hugged Wonwoo. "I want to cuddle as well but you're gonna kill me at this point." 

Mingyu lay down beside Wonwoo and hugged him. "That was hot." Mingyu smiled thinking again about what happened earlier. "Yes it is, but you came inside! It'll be hard for me to clean this" Wonwoo pinched Mingyu's nose. 

"I can help you clean." Mingyu suggested but Wonwoo squints at him. "I'm sure we'll just end up doing it again so no." Mingyu showed his puppy face again insisting to help Wonwoo, the smaller one finally agreed and he's right, they ended up doing it again. 

*****************************************************

"I'm going now babe." Wonwoo shouted from the front door, wearing his shoes and is about to go to work. Wonwoo heard Mingyu running from their bedroom with those heavy footsteps coming towards him. 

Wonwoo laughed when he saw Mingyu slipped on the floor by himself. "Stop laughing and help me here!" Mingyu complaining while rubbing his hips. Wonwoo helped him stand up, Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and fixed his necktie and coat. 

"There, you're good to go." Wonwoo kissed Mingyu on his forehead. "I'll be back at six". Wonwoo is about to walk away and step out of their apartment when Mingyu pulled Wonwoo back and kissed him on the lips. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer to him and deepened the kiss. 

As they parted, Wonwoo hit him lightly. " I told you not to kiss me before going to work, you know what happens when you do that!" Mingyu laughed and hugged Wonwoo. "You know you need to get used to it. What if you get hard-on on our wedding day? Just get used to it because I'm going to do it everyday" Mingyu jokingly said. 

"I hate you" Wonwoo said as he ruffled Mingyu's hair. He snake his arms on Mingyu's neck and kissed him on the lips. 

"No, you don't."


End file.
